calvinandhobbesfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Seattle SkyHawks/Nemolee.exe
The Seattle Skyhawks are a team in the MCL. Trades *On December 23, 2015: The Skyhawks traded Left Wing Dominic Porter and Left Back Cody White to the Washington Yankees for Right Wing Cody Newman and Center Wing Tom DiCicco *On Janurary 5, 2016: The Skyhawks traded Jonathan Ellis to the Altanta Aces for Jordan Harvey. *On March 4, 2016: The Skyhawks traded C.J. Costabile to the Philidelphia Cheesesteaks for Charlyn MacDonald *On March 6, 2016: The Skyhawks traded Xavier Holmes to the Charleston Seals for Roman Palmeiri (via Arizona). *On March 26, 2016: The Skyhawks traded Alex Jason into the New Jersey Hitmen for Lucas Ellington. *Also on March 26: The Skyhawks traded John Smith to the Atlanta Aces for Calvin Rice *On April 25, 2016: The Skyhawks traded Josh Anderson to the Milwaukee Iron Pigs in a 3-team trade and get Robert Kesler from Charlotte. *In the first round of the draft, The Skyhawks selected Aaron King from Auburn. *In the second round of the draft, The Skyhawks selected Garret Olson from UConn. *On June 26, 2016: The Skyhawks signed rookies left back Aaron King to a 6-year, 5 M contract and goalie Garrett Olson to a 4-year, 6.5 M contract. *ON July 4, 2016: The Skyhawks called Garrett Olson up from Tier-I Tacoma Seahawks. *On July 8, 2016: The Skyhawks sent Right Midfielder Jacob Morrison to Tier-I Tacoma Seahawks. *On May 5, 2017: In a suprising trade, Chad Harvey was grabbed from the Oklahoma City 66ers for Alex Campbell. *In the first round of the draft, The Skyhawks selected Marvin McDonald from UNC-Wilmington. *In the second round of the draft, The Skyhawks selected Eric Garett from Stanford. *On June 29, 2017: The Skyhawks signed rookies right midfielder Marvin MacDonald to a 5-year, 6.5 M contract and left forward Eric Garett to a 2-year, 3.2 M contract. *On July 3, 2017: The Skyhawks traded Kyle Francis to the Miami Sun for Jack Ingram. *On September 1, 2017: The Skyhawks sent Right Midfielder Eric Stevens o Tier-I Tacoma Seahawks. *On September 1, 2017: The Skyhawks called Marvin McDonald up from Tier-I Tacoma Seahawks. Forward Lines Line 1 5 Jordan Harvey 19 Rickie Chan 22 Jordan White 10 Chad Harvey 67 Robert Kesler 44 Marcus Petry 71 Josh Silver 4 Brandon Woodson 2 David Fields Line 2 10 Paul Sidney 18 Tom DeCicco 54 Cody Newman 27 Josh Greene 21 Jeff Reynolds 1 Alex McFadden 41 Calvin Rice 9 Patrick Murphy 11 Joel Greene Line 3 8 Brendan Mundorf 23 Devin Terrence 99 Alex Paul 88 Jimmy Olson 57 Charlyn MacDonald 27 Jack Weber 43 Aaron King 38 Calvin Walker 26 Drew Westervelt Line 4 43 Eric Garrett 67 Patrick Morwoord 81 Stephen Hartnell 7 Edgar Palmeiri 22 Harold De Costa 87 Marvin McDonald 81 Roman Palmeiri 82 Tyler Glass 34 Lucas Ellington Goalies 53 Garret Olson 31 Micheal Campbell 39 Patrick Carroll Unable to Perform 20 Mike Walters 16 Brandon Houston 22 Jack Carlson 10 Nick Johnson 14 Kathy Hudson 24 Jack Ingram Goal Horn (Horn: first used since 1/29/16, vs. Jacksonville Speed) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Lco4h0oR_io (Song: first used since 7/10/17, vs. New Orleans Jazz) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QLoUH6LN9lk&t=1m31s Sponsers *CenturyLink *Capital One *Amazon *Xbox-Jersey Sponser (til 2027 Season) *SafeCo Category:MCL teams Category:MCL